


Starving

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Aca-Song Fics [14]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Light Smut, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Slightly Smutty, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, my name is Beca Mitchell and I have an addiction. To Chloe Beale. And I know I should accept responsibility for it, but it’s really not my fault. Because it’s like I’m dying of starvation (or maybe thirst?) and she is the only thing that can keep me going. And I think that Chloe should take some responsibility, too because if she wasn’t so fucking sexy and perfect and wonderful, and didn’t do things to my body every time I saw her, then we wouldn’t have this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving

“You have a problem,” Stacie declares. Beca and Chloe jumped apart like they had just been doused in ice water. Chloe’s hand was down Beca’s pants and both girls were breathing heavy. Beca’s face was red and she couldn’t look her friend in the eye. “And coming from me, that means a lot.” The girls just blushed, putting their heads down until Stacie walked away and they were drawn back to each other, like magnets.

 

“Seriously?” Aubrey groans. She had been visiting to watch their rehearsal for worlds and had come back to the rehearsal hall an hour later when she realized she had forgotten her phone, only to find her best friend on the stage straddling her little alt troll of a girlfriend. “Get a room,” she barks, grabbing her phone from the piano and storming away. Chloe only gets up to lock the door before coming back to Beca.

 

“Okay, that’s it. I’ve had enough!” Fat Amy shouts. Beca rolls off her bed onto the floor in surprise, covering herself with a sheet. “We’re having an aca-intervention for you bitches.”

 

Fat Amy held up on her promise. When Beca and Chloe came down for dinner that night, they found all of the Bellas sitting in the living room. Beca had tried to turn around and go back up the stairs, but Chloe held onto her wrist.

“If I have to do this, so do you,” she murmured in Beca’s ear.

“Why do we have to do it at all?” Beca challenges. But just then, Fat Amy and Jessica and Ashley come up behind them. Fat Amy throws Beca over one shoulder while Jessica and Ashley calmly escort Chloe to her spot on the couch. Fat Amy unceremoniously dumps her on the recliner.

“This is an intervention. I want to remind you that we say these things because we care about you,” Jessica begins kindly.

“You guys are doing it like drunk bunnies all over the place and ya need to chill,” Stacie interrupts. Ashley throws her a sharp look.

“Stacie, that’s  _ not _ how we planned it,” she hisses.

“Whatever, Ash, they need to know. Just let Stacie finish her speech because I’m  _ sure _ there’s more she wants to say,” Jessica says pointedly.

“No, that was it,” Stacie shrugs.

“I have something to say,” Emily offers. Ashley grins, gesturing for her to continue. Emily pulls out a piece of notebook paper, glancing up at Beca and Chloe before she begins to read. “Um, so I know you guys are really happy in your new relationship. And that’s great! We all want you to be happy and find… satisfaction. That being said, your need to… fornicate everywhere is causing a problem for us. Because, like, we walk into the living room and you’re doing it on the couch. On the kitchen floor. In the rehearsal space. In the _community_ _car_. And, like one time I walked into your bedroom when you were doing it, but that’s my fault because it’s Chloe’s room and I should have knocked.” She huffs. “Anyway, um, maybe you guys can just… chill out? Or, like, leave a sock on the bedroom door when you get… busy?” Chloe couldn’t figure out whose face was redder: Legacy or Beca.

“I have something to say,” Fat Amy says, standing. “Now, you know we all love you. You’re Beca, and you’re Chloe. Together you’re Bhloe. And, y’know, everyone loves a good Bhloe. Especially Bumper, but that’s not the point.” Beca gags lightly. “The point is, you need to control your hormones. You’re worse than a dingo in heat- and I should know because I raised three female dingoes and it was hell.” Cynthia Rose was about to launch her speech when Beca stood.

“Okay, okay, enough. This was well thought out, guys. But if Chloe and I promise to stop having sex in the Bellas public spaces, can we be done?” The girls all nod. “Okay, good. We promise. I’m going to my room and never coming out. You can direct all correspondence to my Barden PO box,” Beca shouts as she sprints up the stairs. Chloe smiles at the girls embarrassedly before going after her. She finds Beca in her room, lying on the bed covering her face with her hands.

“That was mortifying,” Beca groans. Chloe chuckles.

“Aw, babe, you know they care. We just… they have caught us in a lot of different places,” Chloe shrugs.

“Well, you just… it’s like ever since we got together, I realized how… fucking amazing sex is supposed to be. Like, with past boyfriends, it was fine, but now it’s so damn awesome every single time and I… It’s like I didn’t know how it could be, and know I’m addicted to the taste of you. God, it was so much easier before I knew… because now I can never get enough,” Beca whines.

“Boy, you sure know how to sweet talk a girl,” Chloe laughs with a roll of her eyes. She starts to massage Beca’s shoulders.

“Didn’t we just promise them we’d chill?” Beca challenges, eyebrow raised. Chloe just smiles and bends over to whisper in Beca’s ear.

“We promised them we’d stop having sex in public Belle spaces. But this is my room. Nice and private,” she husks. And Beca’s whole body twitches, eager and desperate with need. Conceding to Chloe’s argument, she rolls over to let Chlor straddle her lap. Within moments, she’s tossing Chloe’s shirt and bra off the bed, taking a nipple into her mouth. And then the door opens.

“Aca-bitches! What did we just say!” Fat Amy shouts, covering her eyes as she backs up, slamming the door. 


End file.
